A Girl Named Humor
by NuisanceGurl
Summary: All you need to know about me right now is, people call me Humor.I am the nuisance, a one of a kind trickster, prankster,a Puck by another name.My life is fine,fun,happy,but fine. All I thought it needed was a little adventure,all i wanted to know was who i was.I got what I wanted but I think the fates went a little over board when they granted my wish.(1st FanFic,I suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

Something you should know, I love climbing trees, plus I'm mad good at it so doesn't that add-on to the delight. So with nothing better to do I climbed a sturdy looking tree in our beat down old town, got my self comfy with my back resting on the trunk of the tree, my right leg dangling of the branch, while my left was bent and propped on it.

Comfy and a great position to jump down and scare the hell out of my good friends Ronaldo and Jack who lucky me were having a "playdate" today. And to answer the question that might be on your mind, yes i was "supposed" to be at school. But where's the fun in that?

I was Humor the girl who didn't care about rules, who had more than one way of getting out of school early, and non of the ways were exactly allowed but they were all fun, and fun was the only thing that matterd to me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Oddness Begins

**Had a really random thought in my head so here it is...**

**Puck: How come I'm not in the story nothins good without my special "Puck touch"**

**Sile: As the author I have every right to say...Cause no one likes you**

**Puck: Geez How long have you been in Tir Na Nog, I don't even know you**

**Sile: That's a good thing**

**Puck: Either you've been in that icy hell hole a second to long or you've been hanging out with ice boy**

**Ash: Goodfellow that's not the author**

**Puck: Oh and if she's not who is ice boy? huh?**

**Sam: WeEEEeEEeee!...ThE UnIcOrN BiT mEEe! It'S InFecTeD sOmeOne GeT A fIsH!*Runs into a tree***

**Ash, Sile, and Puck: O_o**

**Ash and Sile: Her**

**Sile: Still after 11 years I can't see how were twins**

**Puck: Still after 2 minutes I can't believe you're still here (Burnnn...I think)**

**I'm gonna try to make the rest of the stories longer, I hope you like it.**

This next parts incredibly odd, so there i was sitting in my tree when...POOF! This giant raven with glowing emerald-green eyes soars down and lands on the branch smack next to me. Ok this might seem really odd for you but for me not really, I'd started seeing weird things like this ever since I was around seven.

So being the politish person I am, I smiled and waved at my new friend. He simply cawed back in reply and dropped an apple on my lap that till this day have no idea where it came from, _Odd right._

I stared at the apple for about a minute adding up the odds of it being poisoness and instantly killing me. My crow friend cawed in annoyance he obviously wanted me to eat the apple, it was kind of weird how i could understand what he was saying"Hey can you blame me birdy its not every day a little black bird soars around giving apples to all the children spreading love and joy where ever the Apple Lord may go." He cawed again this time it was a sarcastic caw, is that even possible?

I sighed dramatically

"Fine I'll eat it, your lucky apples just so happens to be my favorite food." I took a ferocious bite out of my apple.

"I would thank you but you know really don't want to be screwed eight ways from sunday, so lets settle with the thumbs up." I gave my Birdy the thumbs up and added a cheeky smile in for extra effect. He rolled his eyes which by the way looks really weird on a bird just so you know, then he gave me another caw which I'm dead sure was a pretty smart-ass caw in bird.

He cawed yet again but this time flew off leaving me to be bored for another hour or so munching on my apple and occasionally practicing my aim with a spit ball on the closet person stupid enough to walk near a tree in this town **(****TREES ARE DANGEROUS!)** then watching them much to my amusement, epicly failing a attempt to climb the tree to get revenge.

And you'd think the idea of throwing a rock at the person would come to their mind? Well nope that was what people here were like, now you might see why "something totally unexplainable just happens and that totally unexplainable thing just happens to get this one person out of school every time". You probably see why I didn't get caught either.

So by the time Jack and Ronaldo my friends who were actually smart like very few kids in the town decided to show up I had my eyes closed and was just on the rim of sleep. And I bet they would have walked right past me without me actually noticing or caring a thing about it. But there was one little thing that would have woken any fool up on any day(besides friday that's the sleeping day for me ;D) A horse. Yes I said horse, when Jack and Ronaldo were just about ten feet away. I heard a horse snort and at the time I had really no idea what it was so out of plain curiosity I looked.

Now imagine a car, now imagine two cars, that's how big this horse was. Two cars high, one car wide, all white, with creepy blue eyes, and to top that off two riders. One girl and one boy, the boy was actually a man, a young man actually with really really pale skin, grey eyes, black hair, and wore cloths that didn't exactly looked from this century, unless capes were in now, I'm not a fashion person so I guess capes could be in.

The girl however was about ten times creepier than the guy. instead of black hair hers was the exact opposite, pale white but she looked sort of blond I guess. Her skin was paler then the guys, and her eyes kept changing colors first black then green, black,green,black,green,black,green...

I'm no even at the creepy part yet not even close, this women's whole entire complecture was transparent. You could see right through her, it wasnt crystal clear but you could still see through her, like a foggy window, that's mean I just compared her to a window.

Ready for an even creepier part? Well here it is...She had wings. Big old wings, not nice angle fairy glittery wings, but big old reap your soul, burn in hell, die alone in a hole, skeleton wings,_ Fun. _Something even better than all this junk was best of all they were headed straight towards Ronaldo and Jack and by their pase they weren't slowing down or turning anytime soon, and as for Jack and Ronaldo, they didn't even notice the ten foot monster horse, _were they blind!_

I sighed, life always expected you to do the right thing, but who said the right thing had to be boring.

Now I could've done a number of smart things like tell Ronaldo and Jack to move or dropped an acorn or something on the horse's head until he stopped and looked up. But where's the fun in that? The thing was the smart thing was always fun with me or else it was just plain stupid, and this time it was pretty stupid but I was only ten, and yes you could say i was just that naïve.

So first taking a big old bite out of my still not finished apple, i could not finish it for some reason it just kept reappearing the more i ate. Then waiting for Ronaldo and Jack, and Broody and Blondie(My new nicknames for the creeps on the horse) to be in about a four feet range of each other which was lucky for me, right under the tree branch i was resting on. Then I jumped and landed smack in between my friends and the horse, meanwhile scaring the hell out of Jack and Ronaldo, and Blondie and the horse(Broody didn't even looked fased)

First the horse swung at me, bucking in the air and almost hitting me with its two front hooves and at the same time almost throwing Blondie and Broody off its back in the process (Bonus!). Once I had dodged that. I took a bite out of my apple then ducked without even turning behind me to see who threw the punch that I knew was coming to hit me and would've if I hadn't dodged.

Once I was sure people were done taking shots at me I grinned like an idiot.

"Nice to know you people are really intent on killing me, especially you my unicorn friend don't try anything cause I have mad skill." I struck a pose

"Humor!? How long have you been up there?! Unicorns what unicorn!? Why do you have an apple?" Jack was the one asking the questions he tended to do that a lot.

"Well to answer your many questions, an hour give or take a few, that unicorn"I pointed at the horse and his riders"and as for the apple a birdy gave it to me and it won't be eaten so I've been munching on it for a while now." I held up my apple broadly for Jack to see.

"Sure?" Jack sounded beyond confused and since I love confusing people I grinned

"Sam I've think you've finally gone mad, we all knew this day would come." Ronaldo teased

"Nice to know you have faith in me Rony" A sort of evil idea came into my head, it wasnt nice but I had nothing else to go on and in my defence it worked in the movies.

"Ok I have an idea close your eyes" They did so without hesitation, that's how much they trusted me, well they sure wouldn't after this. Without a second thought I slapped them both across the face, and I'd have to say I got a pretty good reaction from Jack.

"WHAT THE HELL SAM! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? DO YOU WANT TO BE IN PAIN!? YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! I SWEAR ON M- HOLY CRAP A UNICORN AND PEOPLES, PEOPLES ON THAT UNICORN!"

"Yes Jack I noticed and for the record way before you." I was cocky now and I'm not ashamed to say it.

I would've sworn I just heard the sound of laughter coming from the direction of Broody and Blondie and their magical unicorn. But I was distracted by Ronaldo's abnormally calm reaction to his first time seeing a unicorn from fairyland.

"Hmm...well that hurt my cheek meat for the record Humor there are much nicer ways of telling someone there's a unicorn in front of them and a bunch of fairies hanging on its back but I probably would have done the same thing so I can cut you some slack on that one, but beware I will get my revenge maybe not today or tomorrow, or th-"

"Next twenty years" I chimed in

"Not my point but I will get you"

"I faster than you"

"I'll' out smart you"

"I'll be in a tree"

"I'll be in the air"

"Like superman?"

"No like Edward"

"Who?"

"The guy from twilight"

"What?"

"The vampire"

"You're not that strong"

"I sparkle in the sun!"

"Well aren't you gay now" I smirked, since Rony knew me so well, he knew that there was no way in the world to get me to agree with him(unless certain death) he just gave up, and decided to watch Jack's most entertaining little spaz attack which involved running around like an idiot screaming, and cursing his head off and frequently poking Broody and Blondie's pet horse who just to add was attempting to bite Jacks finger off,_what an odd day._

When Jack finally settled down, which he didn't do willingly. Lets just say it involved some tripping by Ronaldos part. So anyway when Jack finally recovered from his spaz attack I was about to make a rather smart ass comment when Broody so rudely started speaking.

"Now that you odd little humans are done with your fun I need you to answer the questions I am going to ask of you." Well didn't he speak formally, with that deep and icy voice like he spent his past time staring at a wall. Something you should know I was basically a soulless ginger but without the ginger.I would say a soulless brownish slightly ginger, but as you see it doesn't have the same ring to it. So being soulless I had no emotions like a demon!...a very nice always happy non-murderous demon!...

So basically when my friends shrunk away in fear of this guys icy voice I was all like "the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand hey!...well you get the point, totally distracted and not really caring. Hey you never know this guy could just be bad at first impressions. Time to put him to the test.

"First of all they might be odd," I pointed at Ronaldo and Jack "but me no-no no...I'm not odd I'm just Humor."

"I do not car-" I cut him off

"Numbero secondo" My attempt at spanish(a fail) "You call running around and having a spaz attack fun, well to us hell yeah, but to poor old Jacky who may I add has never ever never ever seen a unicorn before." I shook my head dramatically "Just think" I put my finger on Jacks head. I stopped my little act just to see if anyone was smiling or even smirking.

Nope, Blondy looked amused, Jack still looked freaked, Rony was looking at the old guys house whose property we were standing on, and as for Broody...EXTREMLY PISSED AND BEYOND ANNOYED! Woot! new record.

"Hacker is not a unicorn he is a horse mortal, now before I loose my patients I need you to answer my questions" _Wait his unicorns name was Hacker, poor horsey?__, _I didn't say it though. Believe it or not I was actually curios about what he was going to see since he was making such a big deal it had to be importent."Do you know the location of seven fey who have lived in your realm."_Really realm is town or planet or even state not in this guys glossary_. I let him continue anyhow like I said before I was curios about these seven friends._  
_

"I believe here you call them by the names of Ronaldeo Glitchwell." I blinked at the first name and glanced at Ronaldo, I knew his last name was Glitchwell, so I could only Ronaldeo was Ronaldo. _L__oL Ronaldeo awkward name._

"Jackson Tallyn"_ That was probably Jack, I glanced at him well he wasnt spazzing any more but he was caught by surprise, yep that definitely was him._

_"_Madison Snowbud" I was al most certain that these seven friends were us. Maddy was actually another friend of mine, a good one to. Four more to go lets see if there who I think they are...

"Jakeallyn Tallyn" _So Jake and Jack were brothers it seems, it makes sence they looked a lot alike._

_"_Jessanel Snowbud" _Well now I knew why none of my friends told me there real names, ehh...I probably wouldn't have remembered it if they had._

_"_Tanilee Chase" _"Tanilee" did these parents just really hate their kids?_

"And since I owe that nuisance old blood Goodfellow a favor, Humary Goodfellow." _Well look at that it seems I'm the daughter of the infamous Puck, well it explains why I'm so...well this. _

"Well humans do you know their location?" Ronaldo and Jack were frozen, probably in shock.

" Don't you have a lot of children." I joked

"Tell me human"

"How do you know that I know that you know where they are." He didn't even stop to think about my complicated wording, I'll admit that takes some skill.

"If you didn't know their location you would have told us already so for the last time tell me." He had a point there

"Fine they're in a place in the world, Hey! why not try China."

I could tell his patients had finally snapped cause for one, I heard nerves chuckles from the direction my friends were in, second not really as important there was this huge metallic iron sword at my neck, not that important.

"This is your last chance human tell me where they are." Well he'd probably kill us when he found out, and I'd probably get killed anyway even if I did tell him, Ain't I in a pickle.

"Sweetiedear there's no need to go to extremes." That wasn't me, nor was it Ronaldo or Jack or even Broody, would you look at that the blond could speak and here I was starting to think she was mute.

"But my queen I see no over way she knows their location yet she refuses to tell us."

"You could ask nicely" I chimed, they all glared at me, even Ronaldo and Jack, _traitors!_.

"Hey can you blame me it's not every day your threatened by two strangers, usually its people you know you've pissed off." The sword lounged just a bit deeper into my neck causing the wound to bleed.

"Time to meet you end mortal"_Mortal?_ And here I was being a fool and actually thinking I was going to die. Well wasn't I dead wrong, like many times before I was saved by complete randomness. Let me explain this a little more...

"OH MICKEY YOUR SO FINE, YOU SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND, AY MICKEY." I know very weird incredibly unlikely but it happened so you can't say it didn't. My friends not Jack and Ronaldo but the other four Jake, Tania, Jessica, and Madison the same ones Broody was looking for showed up out of the blue and saved me by their absolute habit of doing "riff offs" at every random moment they could and the fact that they've seen the movie Pitch Perfect one to many times. But I didn't wait for a second after Broody was distracted to scurry up the only safe place I could think of at the moment, a tree. Once up I did the shush sigh to Ronaldo and Jack. while Broody who had no intention of getting his royal butt off his pet unicorn constantly glared death glares at me,_fun._

"Oh hey guys thought you went home?"that was Madison and of course she didn't notice the ten foot tall unicorn right in front of her, that's sad, just sad, great all my friends were blind what a joyful life for me.

**Ok first I'm really sorry if a bunch of crazy 11 year olds(no offence friends) happen to join this website and write a bunch of random things at random times that no one cares about even though in my opinion that would be epic.**

**Sorry if any of the grammer or other is..blah its my first FanFic and I'm only 11, and I have EED and I'm pretty sure ADHD too.**

**Since in every FanFic I've read they say review around now i will do the same.**

**Review...well if you want to I not gonna force you to review like some crazy person seeking attention and all that junk.  
**


	3. What happend: authors blah

**I AM SORRY THAT CHAPTER TWO THING WAS A FAIL AND WILL TRY TO DO BETTER BUT IN MY OFFENCE I IRONICLY DID NOT RIGHT THAT CHAPTER, MY COUSIN DID WHO I DON'T KNOW HOW. SOMEHOW GOT ONTO MY ACOUNT!...BUT DO NOT WORRY FOR NOW WE ARE EVEN...HEHEHE**

**Just read the next chapter when I've aploaded it which might take a while because I'm just gonna write allt he chapters then post them all at once**


	4. Chapter 4: Hamsters!

**Warning! Don't go on Omegle after 12:00...or anytime really it is a sick website with gross people and once in a while really fun people who have this great sence of humor like...I'm not saying names. The Person I hate the most in my life...My fifth grade teacher..ask anyone who's been or presently in her class if you think I'm lieing...DRUM SOLO DA LA BA DAH TA BA TA DAH! **

**YOU MUST DO THIS! TIE YOUR HAIR IN A BUN IN THE FRONT OF YOUR FACE SO YOU LOOK LIKE A DEMANTED UNICORN...if your a boy or girl with short hair then try your best with a little bit of hair in the front of your face.**

I figure explaining everything that's happened after Madison, Jake, Jess, and Tania came into the picture, in detail. Would probably fill more than ten books.  
And since ten books is a lot of books, and no one wants to be here that long, let me explain this simple and quick.

When Jake, Jess, Madison, and Tania came I was in a tree, they were on the ground, I noticed a giant ten foot horse, they didn't. Tricky situation right?

So now lets say you were in my position, where you can see this giant unicorn, and your friends somehow can't. Plus there's snow everywhere because it happens to be the middle of winter. What would you do?

A) Just forget them they'll figure it out eventually, then take a nap

B)Throw squirrels at them, even though no one knows where you got the squirrels

C)Have a random spaz attack

D)Other, if you have a better idea something else

Now I'm not sure about you, but I would pick B, the only problem is I don't have any squirrels on me at the moment (D:) . I can't pick A because I'm not tired, and just really not in the mood for a nap, and I can't do C either, because lets cut to the chase, I don't' spaz. But I can do D, the wonderful and glorious D! Which for your information is chucking snow balls at them until they get the sence to dodge, and or see the giant horsey in front of them.

Yeah I know not as fun as B or other things I could have done, but I owed Jake a favor, and who knows how many ways from Sunday I could be screwed if I got on his nerves, and even though i was mildly curios I didn't want to know from personal experience.

Ok, I hadn't started my ingenious plan yet so now let me explain this properly.

After about ten minutes of Jack and Ronaldo doing the How-do-you-not-see-the-giant-pony-right-in-front-of-you!?-Do-you-need-a-docter?!-thing to Jake, Jess, Madison, and Tania.

I grew very bored.

Like fall asleep in class bored, "not blow up the earth!" bored, _I'm not that violent people...I think_

Anyway since I was bored I decided to craft the snow balls for my little plan, now however there was one little, small, glitch in my plan. The snow balls I made were rock hard. Yes rock hard. Like you could bang them on a pole and the most they'd do is crack the pole. This doesn't mean I didn't throw them though.

Next and finally, I threw snowballs at their face, then while Ronaldo and Jack laughed, and the rest of my friends shock/pain turned to complete rage. I made the most important mental note not to jump down until I absolutely had to, and why you ask?because now the friends who gotten hit with my rock hard snow balls looked pissed beyond control, and no one likes a pissed Jake.

But I don't care, the important thing is that they did see the unicorn after I chucked snow balls at their face, not if they were in good heath. _Gee, I'm such a good friend._

So of course after they did there whole, Holy crap a unicorn thing. Then yelled at me for another minute or so. Broody, the stuck up faerie on the unicorn, actually figured something out. I know shocker.

"Wait a minute these are the six other friends that we are looking for aren't they human? It all makes sence now, you must be that old blood Goodfellows daughter." _I was whose daughter?_

Ready for some kidnapping? Don't say yes.

"Hmm..well it was nice to meet you...not really, but I hope you have an average day..maybe less...die in hell, Good bye!" I quickly jumped down from the tree , and ran towards my friends then shoved them so they'd start walking. Worst mistake ever...

"Wait child, you and your friends assistance is needed else where please follow me."_ Isn't Broody persistent,_

" Yea...no"

"Then I'm afraid I will have to take you by force than" He drew his already drawn sword, then for the first time all day, got of his horse. I'm surprised his butt isn't numb, mine always is.

"You'd think you'd get off your horse for something important like the bathroom or some R and R, but no, you have to get off to slay the defenceless children in the middle of the street." I was faking hurt the whole time I said that, I dramatically sighed. If it was a fight he wanted then a fight he would get...not a very fair or good one..but still!

"That is pretty sick." Finally! so my friends could speak and back me up once again!

"Thank you Ronaldo it's about time someone spoke up besides me" I patted his shoulder

"I can speak too, now I feel left out." Now Jack was feigning hurt, like I had a few seconds ago.

"Well don't worry buddy your included, most of the time, maybe...wel-" Is Broody so rude that he attacks me in the middle of a sentence? Yes, yes he is.

He swung his sword near my face just a little to close for comfort.

Well in pretty much anyone's perspective this was not a fair fight. I full-grown faery, with a huge metallic sword, and has who knows what kind of powers.

Against a 11-year-old girl, with a great sence of humor, and her not-so-much-of-a-help-friends. Good thing I had one little trick up my sleeve.

Right when Broody went to go take another swing at me. I thought of the one of the randomness things possible, then released the thought into the air.

I know it's confusing let me explain...

The first parts simple, make a random thought, but the next steps a little more...complex. Imagine running as fast as you could with every once of your strengh for 24 hours without breaks. Now you have to admit going dead on sprint for that long is pretty exhausting for a anyone, even a pro. That's what, what I did felt like. And since now, I was practically drained and fighting for consciousness. I barely got to watch what happened next, but I'm glad I did.

"GET OF MA LAWN YOU DAM TEENAGERS GO SOMEWHERE ELSE FOR YOUR ISSUES!" That was the old guy who lived in the house we were in front of, gosh isn't he nice.

And just when I thought that was it and all of my energy had gone to waste, he started chucking hamsters at us, yes I said hamsters. I smiled sheepishly then muttered

"..can't believe that worked..." Broody looked at me weirdly. I yawned

"...night guys don't let the hamsters bite.." Then literally collapsed on the ground. The last thing I saw was Broody get hit in the face with a hamster. I grinned again, _well now I might have some really odd dreams._

_**I suck at the grammer thing so my friend Izzy's correcting it, but were both 11 and 12 soo...yeah...whoops...**  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Whoops lost some friends!

**Again I'm sorry about the grammar thing. Our writing is very...distracted by other things, like for example...**

**Izzy: Ok Sam lets write this story...Sam?**

**Sam: Hey Baila you can't get me Hahahaha I'm on the ceiling!WEEEEEEEEEEEE...**

**Izzy:Sam! Get down here your moms gonna kill me if you die...Down Now!**

**Sam:Fine...Lets write the story...Izzy?**

**Izzy: Super Toddler! Come on Gabe lets play more!**

**Sam: REally Izzy xD...Come on lets type...Izzy don't make me do something odd that you wont like...Izzy!**

**Izzy: Weeee! Super toddler!**

**Sam: Thats it! "Lights randomly go off" Ha!**

**Izzy:What the hell! "Runs up stairs with Gabe" Cmon Gabe lets go!**

**Sam:Well Gee Izzy touched you care about me more then the toddler you just meant"Sam and the dog just chill with the lights off down stairs"**

**I'm Dead serious this actually happend really creepy but I thought it was cool...IRON GLAMOUR WOOT! XD**

Of all the things I could have woken up to, why does it have to be people making out in the middle of the woods?! I mean really! They could have at least gone somewhere else to...show there love in ways that involves more direct contact then it should.

Sorry I have a small weakness when it comes to...that sort of subject.

You see I was never the emotional type, love was more of a thing that made me puke then go "awww..." like a cheerleader...or something. Plus I always had this way of "interrupting" or "ruining the moment" if I was in the range of sight of people showing affection. Can you imagine Valentines day in my town?

So to get back on track, I woke up tied to a tree, forced to watch Broody and Blondie...do there thing. So being me guess what i did? I spat a wad of wet straw paper at them, aka a spit ball. I heard Broody grunt as it hit him in the side of his head, interrupting his little moment with his lady friend.

"Oy Lovebirds get a room!" This little comment happens to be a very annoying thing to say to someone it seems. I sadly didn't make it up, but I don't really know where it's from either, so...GO UNSHORENESS!

"I think we will human" Broody stated as he got up and dragged is lady friend deeper into the woods.

"...Ok then?" I blinked, I was confused.

Why you ask? Well first Broody already knew I was the "daughter of Robin Goodfellow" and yet he still called me human and I'm pretty sure this Robin Goodfellow is fey. And second, "I think we will" is not the correct response when someone ask you to get a room.

You know forget this! I'm going to focus on escaping now since being tied to a tree is not exactly comfortable.

With some effort I took the small, carefully hidden, pocket knife out of my left boot with my left hand.

Yeah, that's right people I carry a pocket knife in my boot, even though in human terms I'm probably breaking like several laws all at once for even bringing a pocket knife with me to school, but you never know when you need a pocket knife, in my case especially.

There was a restraint around my shoulders and stomach that kept me tethered to the tree, but I easily cut that one loose. Then there was one behind my back tieing my wrist together that was also fairly easy to cut through, then to my great amusement/difficulty there was one made of iron instead of rope chained around my neck, the end, attached to a pretty high hanging branch that I couldn't reach even if I jumped.

" Gee, I'm not a dog people..."I muttered under my breath

"No Humor you're not a dog, because your just a bit more intelligent than a one, but I can see where our lovely friend thought it was a good idea to put a leash on you" I shrieked

"Shrieking Humor really? That is so just not like you, oh where has the time gone"

I whirled around to find Jack and Jake suspended by their hands on a high branch on the tree next to me. I wonder how I hadn't seen them before, now that I'd noticed them I realized they weren't the only ones. Ronaldo, Jess, Madison, and Tania were also tied up in the trees as well.

"Oh hey guys didn't see you there" I scratched the back of my head feeling rather awkward

They waved or at least the consciousness ones did, which were all either suspended by their hands in the air or tied to the base of nearby tree.

I smirked at Jack and Jake the ones who had spoken earlier

"Oh hey guys what ya doing up there?" I teased

"Ah you know just hanging out." Jake and Jack replied in unison

"Need some help Humor? Were really starting to get bored of watching you tug on a chain. Those lovebirds as you call them could be back any minute you realize right?" I cursed Jacks way of naming the obvious things that I refused to acknowledge.

"Fine here" I muttered tossing the pocket knife to Jack who thankfully, even though I most of thrown it like ten feet in the air, caught it. Jack blinked seeming to be just as surprised as I was that he'd caught a flying pocket knife.

"...nice..throw.." He muttered in awe

"What was that Jack could you repeat what you just said" I asked smirking

"Die in a hole"

"That's what I thought" I replied sarcastically

Once Jack had finished cutting himself and Jake, the closest person near him loose, he tossed the knife to Tania who had also recently gained consciousness like Jake, Jack, and I. As Tania attempted to cut herself loose, Jake, the best person at climbing trees besides me carefully but swiftly made his way over to where I was still chained impatiently like a dog to the tree. Once he was at the other end of the chain around my neck, he called out much to my inpatients...

"Need help ma'am?" He was probably finding it very amusing that I was actually admitted I needed help.

"Yeah save the crap Prince Charming and get this freaking chain off my neck, I'm not a dog"

"Sure you're not my princess" He called down as he started to undo the knot in the chain. I made a mental note to kill him later.

When he was finally finished unchaining the chain from the branch I attempted to pull off the noose around my neck, didn't really work.

"Come on Humor you can do that after we've untied the others." Tania called, she was finally untied thanks to Jack.

"Fine.."I mutterd while all the while fiddling with the iron collar around my neck.

"Hey Guys! I could use some help over here, being tied to a tree is not a hobby for me!" Well it seemed Ronaldo had gained consciousness (not always a good thing)

"Coming your majesty!" I called back making sure to bow dramatically before making my way over.

And just when I thought everything was going to be fine and we were all going to escape, I hear rustling in the bushes and next thing you know Broody and Blondie appear out of the blue, equal looks of shock matching their faces.

"Shit" I hear Jack and Jake curse in unison. I chuckled and scratched the back of my head nervously.

"'Bout time you two finished your...fun, you know funny story. Did you kn-" I broke off in mid sentence and blindly started running at full sprint in the opposite direction. The rest of my untethered friends got the message to run as well, and broke after me at top speed.

I heard Broody growl in outrage as he left his lady friend to chase us. We couldn't run forever and after about two minutes of it, my friends started showing signs of exhaustion. I thought fast, I looked for the nearest tree climbable enough for my friends and I to climb, and soon spotted a dark green, thick leaved, low branched, old oak in about a half a miles run straight ahead.

"Guys" I panted "That tree right there" They got the message and took off using the last of their strength to run, then propel themselves into the tree, just in time too. A few seconds later Broody came crashing through the clearing. We all froze and held our breaths as Broody surveyed the area, then grunted angrily and fled the area in search of us. We all exhaled as soon as he was gone.

"Ok, Humor let's go get Ronaldo and the others now." Tania panted, she started making her way down the tree...or at least tried to. I looked at her like she had three heads, as did Jake and Jack.

"What?! Why?! No?!" I didn't even bother interupting this time, I knew Jake and Jack would break it to her much more easily then I ever would.

"What? Why not?" Tania looked as if she could break into tears at any moment.

"Tania even I know that's what there expecting, if all those stories about the fey that Humor told us are true then we'd be caught before we even see them again."

Tania was now on the break of tears

"Humor tell them it's not true we have to go rescue them!" I gave her a look, my voice felt hoarse and dry right now, and now of all times she wanted me to talk, when I do it all the time any way, and the one time she gets a break from my talking she ask me to. Jack must have read my annoyed expression for he quickly tried to comfort Tania.

"It'll be alright Tania, nows not the time to act on this but there will be one day, after we've trained and got a good plan to help us, were only eleven, they can wait." Tania's face fell.

"Ok..." She sniffled at last.

"That's a girl Tania, come on now, for some reason I have the feeling I know where to go." I said cheerfully although I felt tingley all over. Before I could do anything my body violently jerked causing me to do a flip and fall out of the tree, but luckily landing on my feet.

"Humor are you ok?" Jack asked looking worried.

"Yeah fine you guys go on ahead just walk that way, I need at check something out?" They looked at me odd but didn't argue and grudgingly left the clearing. And trust me I would follow but my feet didn't seem to want to move.

"It seems now my darling you owe me a favor" I had to bend backwards to see who had spoken.

"Blondie?!" I stared wide-eyed at the women in front of me. "What do you mean I owe you a favor? I don't remember knowing you until I meant you when your lovely Boy friend kidnaped me and my friends."

"Oh Sweety don't get your panties in a twist." I snickered at the comment " You simply owe me a favor for letting you live now, you haven't messed up in your past Honey just simply you future." _Well gee thanks that makes me feel so much better_,

I had no choice really, oh well there go's my life.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Don't be so eager Darling" She smiled poisonously "All I want in exchange for letting your friends and you live in peace is simply that you come in five human years on your next birthday, or the day of Elysium as others know it as."

"Wait how do you know when my birthday is?"

"I know things Sweety, now do we have a deal?" She held out one slender, white, ghostly, hand. I was going to regret this but it was the only way to keep us all alive.

"Deal" I said shaking her pale hand. She smiled cruelly

"I'll see you then you will be a great help to my plans." Before I could ask her what I had gotten my self into she vanished.

I stood there for a moment, thinking about how much my life had changed in the last 24 hours until I heard Tania call.

"Hey Humor are you coming?" I heard my friends approach, but didn't turn to greet them.

"Is something wrong Humor?" Jake asked suspiciously

"No, it'sj ust a lot to take in, you know" I sighed "I'm fine" I stood there for a moment longer then said "C'mon guys I think I know where to go I just have this gut feeling, and if its fake oh well I'll just pick a path and go down it and hope to find joy and more unicorns." They grinned

"Yeah" Jack said "...so me Jake and Tania here have discussed things, and we don't want to go home because we know we'll never be the same, we want to stay and live here in this world."He paused then continued " And..well we were wondering if..well since you know about this kind of stuff, if you would teach us how to live and survive in the wilderness, and fight with swords, and...well be a Puck as you call it."

For the first time since I meant Broody and Blondie I smiled a smile that wasn't forced or even fake.

"It would be my honor."

**Izzy hit me with a guitar...**


End file.
